deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gomora
Gomora is a kaiju from the Ultraman series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gomora vs. Godzilla With Rei *Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon History Gomora is an ancient kaiju species from Earth. They are immensely powerful, being the first kaiju able to fight an Ultraman to a draw. Originally discovered on the Johnson Islands, planned to be brought to a museum for a World's Fair. After landing in Japan, Gomora went on a rampage through Mount Rokkô, when Ultraman appeared to stop the monster but Gomora overpowered and defeated Ultraman, then went on to rampage Japan. Later on Ultraman returned for a rematch, eventually defeating Gomora with his Specium Ray. Several Gomora have appeared throughout the Ultraman universe, some being wild kaiju but some being allies of the Ultramen. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 40m, 44m (EX Form) *Weight: 20,000 tons, 22,000 (EX Form) *Burrowing speed: Mach 2 *Species: Gomorasaurus *Subtile: Ancient Monster *Origin: Johnson Island *Attack Stat: 1200, 1400 (EX Form), 1600 (Reionyx Burst form) *Defense Stat: 800, 1100 (EX Form), 1200 (Reionyx Burst form) *Speed Stat: 900, 500 (EX Form), 1300 (Reionyx Burst form) 'Abilities' *Super Oscillatory Wave (Gomora can fire a wave of energy from his nasal horn. Gomora can also impale his foe first, then fire an oscillatory wave that surges through his opponent's body. Can destroy a monster in one hit). **The Oscillatory Wave assists in burrowing *Mega-Ton Tail (Gomora's tail is often used in combat, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. This tail is able to lift his whole body) *Minus Energy Power **Energy Blast: Gomora can fire Blue "U-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. **Energy Ring: Gomora can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents **Lightning: Gomora can fire lightning from his top head crest **Missiles: Gomora can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers in rapid succession *Super Gomora **Rainbow Ray from crest **Crystal Sphere to trap opponent **Flames **Lazer Beam *Ex Transformation **Hyper Oscillatory Wave: A powerful version of the Oscillatory wave, capable of taking out some of the strongest kaiju. **Tail Spear: EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. **Heightened Durability **Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *Reionyx Burst form: Increased Power to the Super Oscillatory Wave *Cyber Gomora **Dgital Sheild **Energy Punch **Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave 'Strength & Feats' *41 Wins *First monster to temporary defeat Ultraman *Able to take on multiple opponents at once *Able to sense opponents that can turn invisible like Neronga *Fouaght alongside Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Medius against Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army. *Along side Jean-Bot to battle an army of King Joe and Inpelaizer drones. *Destroyed multiple robot duplicates of the Ultra Brothers 'Weaknesses' *10 loss *Gomora usually wns through getting defeated first then winning in a rematch *Gomora sometimes wins through the assistance of allies *Can be destroyed by the Ultramen's attacks. *In Reionyx Burst mode, Gomora can sometimes go completely wild, to the point of no return *His tail can be ripped off. Gallery Gomora_I.png|Gomora in Ultraman Rei's_Gomora.png|Rei's Gomora Gomora_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave Rei's_Gomora_Mega-Ton_Tail.gif|Mega-Ton Tail Gomora_Redking.png|Gomora vs Red King Tyrant_vs_Gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Tyrant Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Zttn_II.png|Gomora vs Zetton Gomez_Gomora_Magular.png|Gomora vs Gomess and Magular Gomora_vs_Lunaticks_Nova_&_Salmandora.jpg|Gomora vs Salamandora, Nova and Lunatyx Gomora_reionic_burst_-_ultra_series.png|Reionyx Burst Gomora Reionyx_Burst_Gomora_Super_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Reionyx Burst Gomora killing Ultraseven KingJoeBlack_BurstGomora_KingJoeBlack.png|Reionyx Burst Gomora vs two King Joe Black drones Ultra_Galaxy-EX-Gomora_Screenshot_001.jpg|EX Gomora ex-gomora-o.gif|Spear Tail Cyber_Gomora_Render.png|Cyber Gomora Cyber_Gomora_Cyber_Super_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave Ultraman_hayata_vs_gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman GOMORA_POWERED.jpg|Powered Gomora Max_vs_Gomora_2.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman Max Mebius_v_Gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman Mebius X_&_Cyber_Gomora_vs_King_Joe_3.jpg|Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X vs King Joe Real_Super_Gomora.gif|Gomora vs Ultraman 80 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:TV combatants Category:Monster Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Combatants that can transform